Guardians, uncensored?
by RoseWillow13
Summary: I'm terrible at titles. This is just a series of one-shots that are requested of me. I get bored.
1. That Bloody Groundhog

**/Requested by Alaia Skyhawk/**

If there was one thing Bunny could not stand, it was pranks.

Especially pranks from the Groundhog.

The Groundhog got a real kick out of messing with Bunny. For some odd reason, it brought the animal enjoyment to see the rabbit uncomfortable.

The worst part is, sometimes the annoying creature actually told the truth about whether spring was coming early or not. Bunny could never tell, but that bloody creature always knew when Bunny was going to take his word for it.

But now, Bunny was friends with the Spirit of Winter.

For whatever reason, the groundhog liked Jack and always told him the truth. Maybe it was because the rumor that Jack was actually made of ice and would therefore melt if it got too hot around him was going around - it wasn't true, actually; it was just uncomfortable, like cold was to Bunny.

It was the day after groundhog's day, and the Pooka had been hiding out in North's workshop where Jack had taken to staying. The kid looked completely defeated and was mumbling to himself. "Winter's over, no more snowballs...melted lake..." was all Bunny heard before the wind dropped Jack face-first on the pillow of his bed.

That was all Bunny needed to hear. Once Jack started snoring, he snuck right out and headed back to the Warren.

Finally. It was the first day of Spring, and Bunny was ready. He bounded through his tunnels and popped out somewhere in the southern United States.

He leapt out of the hole and landed in a pile of snow.

Somewhere above him, he could hear the Winter Spirit and that cursed Groundhog laughing hysterically.


	2. Burn

**/Requested by Don't touch my Seaweed Brain/**

Smoke was billowing out of the windows so heavily that even from as far away as he was, Bunny coughed. The cry of the sirens from the fire trucks rang in his sensitive ears and he winced. But he didn't have time to sulk about his hearing. There were still kids inside and the firefighters weren't going to get there in time.

He tapped his foot on the ground and hopped into his tunnel, dashing through as quickly as his legs could manage. He emerged right into a cloud of smoke - the downside of being so tall. He got close to the ground and inched his way across the floor, following the cries of the young children. The sirens were louder now, though, and filled his ears completely. He strained to hear the children again, and couldn't.

Then, someone grabbed his shoulder, sending cold down his arm. "Bunny!" He looked back and saw Jack Frost, with his hoodie pulled over his head and drawn tight over his nose. The kid looked like he'd been crying, his eyes were so red. Probably from the smoke. "They're this way!"

He allowed Jack to pull him onward, into what he could only assume was the kitchen. There were flames everywhere, dangerously close to the group of kids huddled against the wall. Bunny scooped up two of the kids into his arms, and looked at Jack. But Jack wasn't doing anything. He was backing away from the flames himself. Bunny didn't have any time to argue with the kid; he grabbed the last one and summoned a tunnel to take them around to the back of the building, where there were no adults who were going to wonder how in the world their kids were popping out of a giant magic hole in the ground. Thankfully, they were still able to walk.

He stood back, fuming about Jack's unwillingness to help him save children. He was a Guardian now! Bunny didn't care how new he was. He was still irresponsible and annoying, just like always, and he didn't seem to get that he was supposed to protect children. He planned on giving him an earful when he came back out.

...

But it had been a few minutes since Bunny had ushered out the kids. He hadn't seen Jack fly away. Surely he'd at least come by to assure him that everything was okay, right?

But his ears pinned back against his head as part of the apartment building collapsed, and he heard Jack's easily recognizable scream.

Bunny kicked himself for the split second that he debated on whether or not he should go in. He wasn't protecting the kids, but his life was still in danger. Bunny bounded in to save him.

He'd scoured through two apartments already at a speed he wasn't sure was normal, even for a rabbit.

He finally found him, holding up an adult woman and fiddling ridiculously with a kid who was curled up in a ball. What was he doing? Why didn't he just pick the kid up?

But Jack answered his question when frustration took him and he tried to grab the kid's shirt. His hand went right through the boy.

That's right. None of them could see him. Only those few kids in Burgess even knew Jack Frost existed. Not here. No one knew him here. But how was he holding the mother, and what in the world was he doing to her?

Jack manipulated the mother's hands to finally grab the boy, and he realized that he was using her unconscious form to pick up the boy. As he got closer, he realized that Jack hardly was conscious himself.

"Are these the last of them?!" Bunny growled in Jack's ear as he scooped up all three of them. Jack only nodded.

It was a victory. No one had gotten hurt in the fire. Bunny escaped into a tunnel just as the building crumbled down. He dropped off the two mortals in the same spot as the kids, a safe distance away, and went to hop back in when Jack fell to the ground right next to him.

"Crikey."

* * *

Jack woke up to pain. Everywhere. He moved to sit up, but his vision grew blurry and he quickly found himself back on the pillow. "What happened?"

"You fainted, mate. Too much smoke in yer lungs." Bunny was sitting next to him, one leg crossed over the other casually. "You also burned yer hands up pretty bad."

Jack looked at his hands. They were pretty heavily bandaged. He pondered this for a moment before panic filled him. "Where's my staff?"

"Relax, mate. It's right over there." Bunny gestured over to the side, and he saw his staff standing up against the rock wall. Bunny had taken him to his Warren? "So, was that woman a believer?"

Jack looked at him like he was crazy for a minute before he remembered what he'd been doing before passing out. He'd been trying to use an unconscious mother to carry the child. "She didn't believe in me. She wasn't awake." Bunny threw him a confused look, so he continued. "She wasn't awake, so her brain wasn't telling her that I wasn't real. I could touch her. The kid was awake. I'm sure he thought his mother was clumsily trying to grab him." He laid his head back on the pillow, frowning. He wasn't able to save them. Bunny had to come and save _him_ instead.

He felt something warm and wet at his neck and jumped. Bunny had nudged him with his nose. "It was good thinking, mate. If she'd been a little smaller, you could have pulled it off."

"...Thanks." Jack smiled, and closed his eyes again. He heard Bunny start to leave. "Hey, Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I tricked you with the Groundhog. I know how you don't like us very much."

He felt a paw on his hair, petting it gently. "Just the Groundhog, mate." Jack would have responded, but he was still tired and between the cool moss beneath him and Bunny's petting, it wasn't easy to stay awake. He leaned his head just a bit into his friend's paw, smiling at the thought, and fell back asleep.


	3. The Guardian's Ball

**/AN:** **It's been a long while since the Guardian's Ball Tumblr event, but this just popped into my head and I had to write it. Not a request.**

The Guardian's Ball was coming to an end. Jack was leaning against a wall in the corner of the grand room, his arms crossed over his chest.

The event had been great fun, he wouldn't lie. It was actually worth getting a too-big suit and wearing shoes, because he met so many nice spirits and even danced with a couple of them. But now things were slowing down - the guests were starting to look tired and a little bored with the overwhelming interaction, and Jack was not happy to feel it.

As the Guardian of Fun (not to mention a notorious prankster), he felt compelled to make sure the night ended on an exciting note.

At the beginning of the ball, Jack had felt really awkward and out of place, being surrounded by so many people and having shown up without a date. He felt so anxious, he'd almost taken off and rocketed himself out of the glass skylight above the dance floor to get away.

...

_Now there's an idea._

Jack clutched his staff in his hands and looked around. People were frowning as they headed for the grand entrance...or exit...and Jack could feel the fun being sucked out of the room. Now was the time.

The wind blew the doors open in its rush to answer Jack's call, picking the boy up and swinging him around in circles over the heads of the other guests. He saw a few smiles at his antics and let out a laugh, grabbing the occasional spirits hand and spinning them around out of the middle of the floor. By the time the middle of the floor was cleared, people were giggling and waving at him.

With one final whoop, the wind took him zooming upwards. Jack made a big show of swinging his fist upwards to connect with the glass skylight...

And yelped in surprise when he went straight though the frame as though there were nothing there. He was so startled, he dropped his staff and fell back through the skylight. He caught himself on one of the frames, and somehow managed to catch his falling staff between the soles of his shoes.

Jack blushed as he heard North and Bunny barking with laughter.

"YOU JERKS!"

**/AN: This was poorly written. I'm sorry. North and Bunny pranked Jack. I'm not sorry.**

**I know it's been a while. I've been roleplaying on my "'Cracks In The Ice' Jack" tumblr, forgotten-fr0st. There's not much activity there, but if you guys missed my writing or Jack at all, go check us out there instead. I'm more active there, anyway.**

**Which is saying something considering I'm not very active there at all.**

**Don't laugh at my pathetic attempts at smut. I stopped trying. I promise.**

**Okay, that's all. Don't forget to send in requests for future chapters so I can get past this really odd block!/**


End file.
